Beyond the Mirror
by mr-bubbles-bubbl3s
Summary: UPDATE: I'm sorry, but I'm no longer able to update this story 'cause my parents aren't really supportive of the idea. If there IS a chapter added, my friend will have probably done it since I gave my account to her.
1. Prologue

disclaimer: none of these characters are made by me, they don't belong to me, these characters are somebody else's used for fanfic  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Hermione watched by herself from the stands as Harry chased after the snitch and Ron tried to block the quaffle. Harry and Draco zoomed in a circle, the dove down. Harry almost didn't pull up in time. The snitch went back the other direction as the boys twisted their brooms back around and shot after the it.  
  
Ron, meanwhile, was concentrating on the Slytherins moving toward the goal he was blocking. He saw Harry and Draco closing in on the snitch. The score was Griffindor 20, Slytherin 160. They could win if Ron could just block the goal.  
  
Harry and Draco started shoving as they neared the snitch. Ron eyed the quaffle. The quaffle was launched. The seekers stretched out their arms. Ron made his first block of the game, and Harry's fingers wrapped around the snitch.  
  
And screams and shouts exploded from the Griffindor stands. Ron couldn't help but smile as he thought, "I hope Harry and Hermione saw that. And especially Draco." And Ron felt warmth thinking of telling Hermione how he'd helped win the game. Harry held the snitch up for all to see, and Draco slowly landed with a disappointed look.  
  
The Griffindors immediately celebrated in the common room when they got back. Dean and Seamus surprised everyone with a case of butterbeer.  
  
Ron walked up to Hermione, sipping his butterbeer. "Hey, Hermione."  
  
"Hey, Ron," Hermione said back.  
  
"Did you see that goal I saved at the end?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I didn't, but I saw Harry beat Malfoy to the snitch," Hermione replied. "Wasn't that thrilling?"  
  
Ron suddenly became disappointed. "You're kidding?"  
  
"Sorry, Ron."  
  
Ron went back for another butterbeer.  
  
"Hey, Ron," Harry said, a bunch of Griffindor second years fawning over him.  
  
Ron felt a sudden anger towards Harry for taking away his precious moment. Hermione didn't see his save because of him. And he envied Harry for all the girls following him around. But then remembered this was normal, and that Harry had always been a good friend even though all eyes were on him.  
  
Ron wanted another shot at impressing Hermione, so he wandered back over to the chair she was sitting in, reading Hogwarts, A History, A History.  
  
"Aren't you going to have a butterbeer?" Ron asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm not going to trust Seamus."  
  
Ron looked down at his butterbeer. It seems a bit greener. That's when he realized how light-headed he felt.  
  
"What the fuck is in this stuff?" Ron spat.  
  
Hermione peered down at it. "Ugh. I told you."  
  
Ron suddenly began to sweat. "Shit," he muttered.  
  
Hermione put her book down. "Ron? What's it doing to you? You don't look so well."  
  
And then Ron looked over and saw Seamus and Lavendar on the rug, kissing passionately. Then Lavendar put her arms around Seamus' neck, and Seamus rolled over on top of Lavendar.  
  
"Fuckers." Ron looked back at Hermione. She had a disgusted look on her face.  
  
Ron tossed the butterbeer aside. "You have sense, Hermione." He tried standing up, but his legs were weak. "Crap."  
  
Hermione stood up. "What did they put in there?!"  
  
Dean and a third year girl were snuggling in the other chair. The girl's eyes were crossed, her eyelids halfway shut. "You're awesome... Dean....." she whispered.  
  
Dean kissed. "I know."  
  
"You kiss... well...."  
  
"I know."  
  
Ron suddenly felt his face get hot. The butterbeer was starting to get to him. He felt like telling Hermione that he fancied her.  
  
Hermione stood up, tossing her book on the table. "What if McGonagall comes in?"  
  
Ron didn't care. He was staring at Hermione. "Hermione...?"  
  
She looked down at Ron. "This is bad."  
  
Then, a moan came from the rug where Seamus and Lavendar were.  
  
"Seamus, this is the best time of my life...." Lavendar whispered.  
  
"You... want to... go upstairs?" Seamus asked.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Kiss...." Lavendar said.  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him out of the common room to the base of the staircases.  
  
"What now?" she asked, getting worried.  
  
Ron stared at his hand that had just touched Hermione's.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Well, maybe whatever it is will wear off soon. Right, Ron?"  
  
Ron gazed at Hermione, who was pacing back and forth, taking deep breaths.  
  
"I mean, as long as we don't make too much noise, McGonagall won't come, right?"  
  
Ron looked out the window to the side with a grin.  
  
"And maybe we can pull those people off each other out there, right?" She stopped pacing and looked up.  
  
Ron looked back at Hermione.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione huffed. "Help me here!"  
  
Ron just blinked.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron was so light-headed, he felt as though he would collapse if he didn't do something about his heartache.  
  
"Ron, speak. Now."  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione by the shoulders. "Hermione... I love you." And he pulled her against him in a long kiss. Ron was in heaven. He was kissing Hermione, something he had longed wished he could have the pleasure doing one day. But Hermione was just standing there, being kissed. Ron suddenly realized he was in Griffindor Tower, kissing on of his best friends at who knows what time at a quidditch party.  
  
He pulled away, and his senses came back to him. The butterbeer was starting to lose its effect.  
  
And Hermione was just standing there, wide-eyed, not moving at all.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron whispered, stepping away to give her room. "Hermione, answer me, please."  
  
Hermione just stood there.  
  
"Shit, I shouldn't have done that, I know.... I'm really sorry.... That butterbeer got me all light-headed and stupid.... Please say something."  
  
Hermione suddenly blinked. She looked up at him. "I love you, too."  
  
Ron was startled, and especially when Hermione came up and kissed him again.  
  
She pulled away, feeling a bit dizzy.  
  
"What a party, right?" Hermione said, giggling slightly.  
  
Ron blinked. "Best party I ever had." He looked back toward the common room. Somebody shrieked.  
  
Hermione and Ron dashed into the common room. Heads were turned to the rug where Seamus and Lavendar were sitting up. Lavendar was looking away in disgust, for Seamus had unbuttoned his shirt to expose a chest that wasn't too well built.  
  
"Won't you still go upstairs with me?" Seamus asked again, pleading.  
  
"Sicko," Lavendar spat, marching off to the girls' dormitory.  
  
Ron and Hermione tried to keep back their laughs.  
  
Dean's girl was also coming back to since. "Wha...?" She looked at Dean. "Who the fuck are you?!" She hopped up and ran toward the staircase.  
  
Everybody started to come back to the real world, returning to their dormitories, a group of fourth years punching the butterbeer off the table on their way up. And then Harry waltzed up to Ron and Hermione with two second year girls clinging to his legs. His hair was ruffled.  
  
"That was some stuff, hey guys?"  
  
chapter two to come 


	2. Chapter One

I've changed the plot a little... since I forgot the plot!  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Ron laid in bed, unable to sleep. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about the kiss. Hermione was one of his best friends. What would people think? And what would be the next move?  
  
Hermione drifted to sleep easily knowing Ron loved her, and was dreaming of them together.  
  
The next morning, Hermione got up early and spent an extra half hour in the bathroom. Then, she wandered down to the common room. Nobody was there yet, so she sat down in her chair from the night before and got back to her book.  
  
Harry shook Ron awake.  
  
"Ron, shouldn't you be down in the common room?" Harry asked, already dressed and ready to leave.  
  
Ron tilted his head to see everyone sleeping. "It's early. Look, they're all still asleep. I get up last, you know." Ron closed his eyes.  
  
"Ron, before Hermione, who'll get up early any day."  
  
Ron's eyes shot open. "You're right." He hopped out of bed and got ready.  
  
Hermione had finished the book she was reading. Wouldn't Ron be down by now? Where was he? Should she go up and check? If Ron really loved her, he'd be down early, eager to see her.  
  
Ron rushed out to the staircase with Harry.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Harry?" Ron fussed.  
  
Hermione heard the boys coming, but stayed in the chair, listening to their conversation.  
  
"Do you know what would have happened if Hermione were down here before me?" Ron asked Harry, turning red. "She would have thought I didn't care. Not one bit. I would be excited to meet her in the common room rather than sleep my ass off in the dormitory, so why not show up early, eh? Well, I do care, a lot, and I could hardly sleep last night, I was so happy I'd kissed Hermione, and she'd kissed me back. She's got perfect lips, you know. I wonder if she's ever kissed before. But I really love her, and I have ever since I first saw her. I didn't realize it as love at first, I thought I was too young. But I've loved her deep in my heart since I first saw her."  
  
Hermione felt so happy. She darted from the chair to the bottom of the staircase and gave Ron a long passionate kiss, her legs weakening, falling into Ron.  
  
Harry coughed and walked back upstairs.  
  
Hermione took a breath, then said, "Ron, I love you, too. And I loved you right from the start, too. And I care, too. And...."  
  
Ron looked deep into her eyes, digging into her soul.  
  
Harry crept back downstairs to see if it was over. Ron and Hermione broke the trance and looked over at Harry. Hermione stood back up.  
  
"How much did you hear, by the way?" Harry asked, grinning at Ron.  
  
"The whole thing," Hermione replied.  
  
"I am curious about whether you've kissed anybody before then."  
  
Ron's ears burned red. He turned to the side and mouthed, "Shut up, Harry!"  
  
And then the group of second year girls from last night came down, and giggled at Harry. One of the two that had been clinging to Harry's leg last night waved, flashing off her hair and moving in a way to show off her body, cooed, "Hey, Harry."  
  
The group left the girl, who was walking slowly toward Harry. Ron and Hermione moved to the side, not noticing they were holding hands the whole time.  
  
"Hi... what was your name?" Harry asked, blinking rapidly.  
  
"My name is...." The girl didn't finish, for she had taken Harry's face and kissed him. Harry did nothing at all. He just stood there, letting the obsessed second year suck on his face.  
  
Ron led Hermione outside, and downstairs to the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, nice to see Harry has a girlfriend," Hermione commented.  
  
"The only one he's going to have if he doesn't figure out what to do when someone kisses him," Ron said with a short laugh.  
  
At breakfast, Hermione sat next to Ron, a spot for Harry – and perhaps the second year girl – across from them. Neville kept looking down at Hermione from his spot by Ron. Then he looked at Ron as well. Then Hermione, then Ron.  
  
Ron finally said, "Neville, are you going to eat your eggs?"  
  
Neville, still staring at them, slowly shook his head, not moving his eyes at all. Ron leaned over and scooped the eggs onto his plate.  
  
"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked when they were about finished.  
  
As if on cue, Harry stumbled into the Great Hall. He sat down across from Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Why are you late? Breakfast is almost over," Hermione said.  
  
Harry had a stupid look on his face. "Idiot girl."  
  
Ron was surprised. "What?" He grabbed Hermione's hand. "Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"No, not Hermione," Harry said, staring at his empty plate. "Idiot second year girl. Connie. You all left when she was kissing me, right? Well, she started taking off her clothes. She took off her shirt and skirt and started tugging at my shirt. I told her no. She told me she loved me, and tugged more at my shirt. I told her she was only twelve, and she didn't know love. And she slapped me and ran upstairs."  
  
"She was an idiot," Hermione said.  
  
Harry finally tore his eyes away from the plate. "Yeah. It was just... weird. This twelve-year-old wanted to sleep with me."  
  
"I fear for the future, then," Ron said, reaching for a biscuit.  
  
Harry shook his head, as if trying to clear the image of the girl, then quickly ate a few pieces of bacon. Then, the three headed off for class.  
  
After a long day, including double-potions, the three were back in Griffindor. Students were retreating to bed from the long night last night. But Ron joined Hermione in finishing his homework. He was determined to show Hermione he could finish his homework on his own.  
  
"Another essay for Snape..." Ron said slowly, finishing his last sentence. "...finished! I can't believe it!"  
  
Hermione peered up from her own essay. "Wow, Ron!"  
  
Ron reread his essay as Hermione put her things away, then Ron slipped his arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
Hermione turned back to him for another kiss. But then Ron suddenly realized what time it was.  
  
"Shit, Hermione, I have to go somewhere, I'm sorry." He quickly hopped up, looking back at Hermione to wink, but running into the wall. He turned toward the staircase and dashed up to the dormitory. He made sure Harry wasn't watching when he snatched the invisibility cloak and ran into the bathroom. Ron covered himself, then came back out and sprinted down to the common room. He saw Hermione staring into the fireplace. Ron poked her shoulder playfully, then ran out the portrait hole, leaving Hermione searching for what had poked her.  
  
Ron made his way down to an empty classroom on the first floor. He found a mirror, pulled out his wand, muttered a spell, then waited. All of a sudden, the mirror cracked so badly that it looked as if it had been covered in frost.  
  
"Ron?" called the mirror.  
  
"Abashe," Ron replied. "I'm here. What's going on?"  
  
"I have the ingredient list right here."  
  
"Good. My family is having a hard time, I really need those galleons."  
  
"Ron, the first ingredient of the three is the scale of a lizard tail. They're rather easy to find, but there's not one in my home, and since I can't leave...."  
  
"Scale of a lizard tail," Ron muttered to himself. "No problem. You'll have it in no time."  
  
"Thank you, Ron."  
  
The cracks disappeared, and the mirror looked like normal again.  
  
Ron returned to the common room, which was now empty. He dashed upstairs, into the bathroom, removed the cloak, then put it back. He changed, and went to bed.  
  
Meanwhile, Connie, the second-year, hid herself in her own invisibility cloak and snuck downstairs to the same empty classroom, an evil grin all over her face. She muttered the same spell to the same mirror, and heard the same voice.  
  
"Abashe, how are you?" Connie asked.  
  
"As good as one can get while hiding from sunlight. What's going on over there?"  
  
"I tried getting close to Harry, but that hasn't worked. I'm sorry. I'll try some other way."  
  
"I'm working on his friend, Ron. Ever since he ran across me a few years ago, I've tried to play friendly to him. I've asked him to fetch some ingredients."  
  
"And then the main ingredient?" Connie giggled.  
  
"Yes. And they will both perish. And Voldemort shall win." 


End file.
